Legacy
by Misura
Summary: Schuldich's life evolves around seven persons ; three of them are dead, four still live. [AU]
1. part 1

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, no pairings yet, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th april 2003, by Misura

Note : this chapter was written before the plot had been fully developed, as a kind of introduction. Should it be continued, the plot will be set, probably with some pairings. At this moment sugestions are still welcome, even if I may not follow them.

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix. )

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

Thanks to Firekat for alerting me to a grammar-mistake ; the update of this chapter consists solely of that correction.

**********

Voices.

They won't leave me alone.

They are in my head all of the time, bickering and babbling, driving me crazy.

__

-You're not crazy, Schu. That's Farfie.

---Hee, hee, that's not nice Nagikins!

-No, but it's true, isn't it?

---You just can't understand me. No one does.

-Oh, right. It's not you ; it's the rest of the world.

---......

-Don't be such a child, Farfie. Sulking won't help you anything.

I wish they would shut up sometimes.

I wish that most of the time actually.

It was worse the first few weeks, when we hadn't learned how to do this yet, how to live together in one body with four minds.

Somehow I kept losing control of my limbs, until it reached a point where I was afraid to go out on the street because I knew I might fall down and end up in a hospital or under a car.

I -or maybe I should say 'we'- still haven't figured out quite how it happened.

Crawford thinks that perhaps it had something to do with the network I created to link all of our minds in a telepathic bond. 

We have operated with it for quite some time, in spite of Estet's sanctions on such a thing, simply because it was so very useful.

__

--They may have had their reasons for forbidding maintaining it.

I didn't hear you protesting when I did it.

--I may be the Oracle but that doesn't make me infallible.

Brad Crawford admitting he can make mistakes like any simple soul? I'm astonished!

--I didn't say I made a mistake.

Ah, but you did confess to being able to make one.

--Only a fool wouldn't. I'm human, like all of us.

Didn't they tell you, Brad? Didn't they teach you at Rosenkreuz? We're *not* like other humans. We're special, so special they had to -

--Schuldich! Control yourself!

__

Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't you be the one to live, or Nagi? He deserved to live, more than the rest of us. Deserved to have a chance for a normal life.

-Maybe I didn't want a normal life.

---What about me? Don't I have any rights?

--You're the Mastermind. There was no other option.

That's *not* a comfort.

--It wasn't meant to be.

-You're such a whiner, Schu. Be grateful for what you have.

And what do I have? Three crazy voices in my head, that's what. Nothing to be thankful for, is it?

-You're alive. Unlike us, you still have a body that's breathing.

---As I said : I'm not crazy.

--No one of us is. Not even Farfarello.

Well, I will be if this keeps going on much longer.

--That's because you have nothing to do.

-You should try the Internet ; it kept me occupied for hours and hours.

---If you hadn't thrown away my knife-collection, you could-

No thanks, both of you.

--There's still Weiss.

What do you mean by that? Am I supposed to go on a crusade to kill them or something?

--Not necessarily. There are other ... options.

~tbc?~


	2. part 2

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up later on.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th april 2003, by Misura

Spoiling note : There will be no bodysnatching in this ; Schwarz is in Schuldich's body and will stay there. 

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix. )

__

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

**********

[three weeks earlier]

He opened his eyes and was surrounded by darkness.

He reached out his hand, touching nothing, not even whatever it was he was lying on.

-_Where am I?_

---Nagi? Is that you?

-Farfarello? 

---Yeah. I'm here too.

-I can't see you. I can't see anything.

---I don't think we're in the normal world anymore.

-What do you mean? Did we ... die? 

---Perhaps. Can you feel your body? Can you speak?

-I am talking to you now, am I not?

---Not with your mouth. Only with your mind.

He tried to open his mouth. To find that he couldn't.

__

-My eyes ... was that only an illusion?

******

__

--Schuldich! 

Leavemealone.

--SCHULDICH!

What? I nearly died back there! Now I'm tired! Can't you leave me alone for just one more minute? Is that so much to ask? 

--In this case it is. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Before someone discovers us.

Ask Farf to carry me or do it yourself if it's that important to you.

--He can't. I can't.

What kind of stupid excuse is that?

--Look around you. Then you'll understand.

I opened one eye. The first thing I saw was the sand of the beach I was lying on.

Funny, I hadn't noticed before how uncomfortable I was.

As I raised myself to a sitting position, I looked around, fully expecting to see Crawford, Nagi and Farfarello standing somewhere nearby. No doubt they would wear an annoyed expression on their faces for having to wait for me again.

Instead ...

__

Oh my -

--I wouldn't say that with Farfarello around.

You mean he's in there too?

-All of us are, Schu.

---Hee, hee. Apparently neither heaven nor hell wanted us.

This is impossible! You can't be real!

--Schuldich ...

Nonono, you're just products of my imagination. I don't have to listen to you.

-Schu ... we are real. We don't know how or why but we're here in your head.

--And we can't go back to our own bodies. Those have died.

That's right. You are DEAD! So what are you doing here talking to me?

--Don't get hysterical. It would be highly inconvenient at this moment.

I started to laugh.

__

--Schuldich ...

---He's going insane. Hehehe, now there'll be two of us.

-Please, Schu. We can discuss this later. Let's just get out of here. Crawford's right.

I stopped laughing abruptly as I realized for the first time ...

__

This is reality, isn't it? This isn't some crazy dream I will wake up from in the morning.

--Correct.

That means you ... I ... we ... no!

My legs started to move, carrying me away. To where I knew nor cared about.

I only wanted to get away. Away from everything.

__

---You'll never be able to get away from us, Schuschu. Never, never.

--Leave him alone, Farf!

---Or what? You can't do anything to me, not anymore.

--Don't try my patience. I'm warning you ...

---Empty threats.

-Please. We need him to survive, Farfie. If they catch him, if Estet finds out about us ...

--- .... all right then. For now.

--Good thinking, Nagi. One day you'll ... sorry. I forgot.

I don't know where I went that first night.

All I remember is that I woke up the next day with a head that felt like bursting.

__

-Good morning, Schu.

--Good afternoon is more like it.

---What's so good about it then?

Nothing. So it can only get better, can't it?

--That's the spirit! I suggest we -or rather you- go for something to eat now.

-We'll need money for that.

I still have some in my wallet. But I'll need more shortly.

--Nagi can use his computer-skills for that. We can't afford to use our regular sources anymore. It would be sure to draw unwanted attention.

And so I settled myself after a computer in the library that was reasonably remote from the other ones. To discover hacking and computers were way more complicated than I had ever considered them to be. I feel a slight admiration for Nagi now, though I won't tell him that of course ...

__

-Thank you, Schu.

---You won't be able to keep any secrets from us anymore, you know. 

--_It seems to be a side-effect. We can hear your thoughts all the time._

But I can't read yours anymore! I only hear your voices, nothing more.

-Life's unfair.

---And so is death, it seems.

~tbc~


	3. part 3

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up later on.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 26th april 2003, by Misura

Spoiling note : There will be no bodysnatching in this ; Schwarz is in Schuldich's body and will stay there. 

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix. )

_Schuldich's mindspeech_

_-Nagi's mindspeech_

_--Crawford's mindspeech_

_---Farfarello's mindspeech_

**********

Considering the circumstances we did pretty well those first two weeks.

Aside from an occasional conflict we learned how to get along. We had shared a house before, after all, and this wasn't that much different.

Or so I told myself.

_--You always tried to lie to yourself. Sometimes I wonder if that's why you lie so easily to others._

_---Facing the truth can be a scaring experience._

_-We all lie to ourselves, it's human nature._

_---And where did you get such wisdom, Nagikins? At school?_

_-I bet that's a place you never went to. _

_---Oh, I went there all right. Long enough to learn they could teach me nothing useful._

_--Knock it off, you two._

_Thank you, Brad. I just wanted to say the same._

_--The fact that I live in your head, does not give you the right to call me that, Schuldich._

_---Gnagna, now Crawford's mad at Schuschu too._

I found a room I could rent for a reasonable price, since all three of them agreed on wanting to stay in Tokyo, rather than going to Germany as had been my intention.

Using some false id-papers that Estet knew nothing about -hopefully- I had opened a new bank-account. That took care of our most pressing needs. The physical ones at any rate.

In my head, it felt like a war was going on.

The smallest thing would set them off, bickering like they had never done in real life.

That they didn't seem to need sleep either didn't help things at all.

Farfarello was worst ; normally he would have been locked away. It was only now that the three of us really got to know him. Neither of us, Farfarello included, enjoyed the experience.

If Crawford hadn't found out three of us could lock out a fourth I might have lost my mind, simply by having to listen to the sickening descriptions of the twisted world that was Farfarello's.

He even managed to make me feel a bit guilty. I had never really considered how Farfarello had come to be as he was, what had been done to him.

Nagi behaved a lot like Crawford at times ; cool and rational. Other times though, he could be childish and whining, like he had never been in life. 

I think that of the three of us, he was the one most touched by Farfarello's past, somehow most innocent to what the world was capable of doing to those who were different. He had had a taste of that himself, before Crawford got him, but he seemed to have forgotten about that.

Crawford hardly changed, but where I had been able to walk out on him before, I had to listen to him now. I gave up smoking, just to have him shut up about how much it damaged my lungs.

_-It only caused you to drink more._

_--I was right. And I will make you stop drinking as well. Now that we are all in here, you have to take good care of your body. I won't allow you to waste it away._

_---Hehehe, you'll have to give up anything you like in life, Schuschu. How does that sound?_

_Like a good reason to commit suicide._

_-Schuldich! You can't be serious about that! You owe me ... us._

Ah yes, the guilt of the survivor.

My remark did manage to silence Crawford though, meaning I can order a drink.

Part of the reason I picked this club to come to tonight is that it's one of the shadier places, where no one pays too much attention if you behave a bit weird.

Another reason is that there's small chance of meeting anyone who knew me in here.

Anyone clear enough to recognize me anyway. 

Nevertheless I let my eyes wander around to look for familiar faces. To discover, in a corner nearly as dark as mine ...

_--Aya!_

_-Fujimiya from Weiss!_

_---Abyssinian!_

Even if I hadn't seen his face, that hair of his would give him away anywhere. The only question was what on earth he was doing here.

--_He seems to be drunk._

_---Disappointed in him, Crawford?_

_-A mission gone awry?_

_Should I try to read his mind to find out?_

_--Maybe it's better not to. We don't know what it would do to us. You haven't attempted to use your gift since the accident and now is not the time to find out._

_-If he's drunk enough, you could just walk up to him and start a conversation._

_Wasn't I supposed to take good care of my health?_

_--Weiss is important ; I told you that before. I agree with Nagi's idea._

_Fine then. I'll go._

~tbc~


	4. part 4

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 30th april 2003, by Misura

Spoiling note : There will be no bodysnatching in this ; Schwarz is in Schuldich's body and will stay there. 

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

__

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

**********

I walk up to Aya, wondering if he's still clearheaded enough to recognize me.

I take a seat next to his, hoping he'll give me some clue. He doesn't seem to notice.

__

--Aya, Aya, Aya ....

-We know it's Fujimiya, Crawford. No need to -

---Hehe, does it hurt you to see him like this? Think he's missing you?

"Hey, you look familiar. Do you come here often?"

I admit it's not the best opening-line, but it's pretty neutral -

__

-Isn't that the line you use to pick up one-night-stands too?

Not now, Nagi.

- and I'm curious to the answer.

He turns around, his _beautiful clear violet eyes clouded by sorrow and loss._

-Schuldich?

---Hey, where did Crawford go?

Black spots are swimming before my eyes, short flashes of familiar faces showing up.

__

-Schuldich? What are you doing here?

Nagi's face, bending towards mine, worried.

__

---Crawford is ... that bastard!

Farfarello's face, expression twisted into a snarl.

"Aya?" I hear my voice ask softly. Tenderly.

I feel my hand reaching out.

__

--Aya, Aya, Aya, precious, talk to me.

"You're dead. You promised me you'd stay and you died. Everyone's dead. All gone." A shiver runs down my spine (though I'm not sure if it's really mine anymore) as Aya softly sways his body back and forth, repeating those last two words like a lullaby.

"All gone, all gone. All dead and gone."

"What about Sib- Ken and Omi?"

Aya laughs.

__

-He reminds me of Farf when he does that.

---Thanks a lot. I don't sound *that* deranged.

--Would you two zip the smart comments? Don't you have a heart?

---Don't you have a brain?

-We're not here to patch up Fujimiya's messed up life.

--Maybe I am. How would you know?

"Ah, yes, Ken the klutz and Omi the innocent. They're in love, two lovebirds in the flowers. So sweet. So cute. So busy ogling eachother they don't notice anything else."

He sounds bitter.

__

--It's the alcohol talking.

Of course, Crawford.

---Your precious kitten wouldn't ever say something unkind of his 'friends' eh?

"Can't you be happy for them?" my voice asks cautiously.

A single tear slides down his cheek as he shakes his head.

"No, no. No happiness for killers. No family. No lovers. You died. You *died* on me. I hate you."

His voice grows louder and angrier as he rambles on. 

"I hate you. I love you. You're dead. You promised! Promised not to ... You lied. Everyone lies."

__

--O-o-oh, Aya. Don't talk like that. I tried. I tried. I'd never lie to you.

"Precious." Reaching out to comfort, to hold.

__

Oh no, you won't! Don't even *think* about it!

--He needs me. I want ... just for one night. What harm can there be in it?

-What do you think will happen when he wakes up?

--Excuse me?

He'll see *my* face, you fool! Mine, not yours. What do you think he'll do then?

---I dare bet it involves that cute sharp katana of his. Hee, hee!

--But ...

No.

-No

---No ... why not?

Dragging Farfarello along, Nagi and me manage to stop Crawford, to have my body walk out of there. My sight is still odd, like I see two worlds at once.

__

--Let me go back!

Crawford, let go. This is not your body ; it's mine and I want it back. Right now.

-You can't fight all three of us. And by resisting you might damage something.

--Very well then. For now.

I feel the cold of the night on my skin.

I taste the smell of garbage.

It's good to be back, but worry starts to gnaw at me soon enough.

__

What if it's Farfarello next time? How did you manage to do it in the first place?

---Oooh, that would be fun! I could do all kind of things again then.

--I don't know.

-Too busy thinking of Fujimiya. You, of all people ...

Now, Nagi, be nice! Isn't it wonderful to discover Brad is able to love after all?

--Don't call me that! 

__

We'll have to experiment with this.

--With extreme caution only.

-You're one to talk!

I arrive at the place I call 'home' for the moment, hardly aware of my surroundings.

It almost scares me to surrender to sleep ; will my body still be mine tomorrow?

__

--Don't be paranoid. Of course it will be yours.

~tbc~


	5. part 5

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 7th may 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

__

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

in this case it's just _italics = _thoughts/images in the mind

This chapter mainly deals with Aya and what he remembers from his meeting with Schuldich/Crawford. Hence there won't be much Schwarz in here ; they'll be there again next chapter. Sorry. Oh, and Ken and Omi's scene is rather sugary. (It's the last scene of this chapter.)

**********

He recalled drinking. 

__

The taste of liquor, bitter and sweet, spinning down his throat.

He recalled talking.

__

Words spilling out, revealing feelings he had kept inside for so long to ... to ...

He recalled seeing someone, a face he once knew.

__

To Crawford. 

But I can't remember seeing his face.

Or hearing his voice.

The face and the voice in my memories belong to that redhaired German.

I don't understand ; they're both dead.

At least my imagination could have given whoever it was I talked to Crawford's face.

Instead of someone I hardly even met outside of the fights between Weiss and Schwarz.

When the morning came, he'd had no more than a few hours of sleep. 

__

Not that that's any different from my usual amount. Only the reason's diferent this time.

******

"You look wasted." Yohji remarked.

"Good morning to you too." Aya said. "Where are Ken and Omi?"

"The kids? They're still in bed I think." Yohji smirked. "Not such early risers anymore."

Aya gulped down his mug of coffee, grateful for the cafein clearing his head.

__

Reminding me of why I wanted to drink so much last evening.

Not really something to be thankful for in the end.

"Aya? What's wrong with you?" Yohji sounded worried.

__

Hard to believe *he* used to be the one coming home drunk.

Hard to believe he still does that on occasion.

When whatever it is that's bothering him gets too much.

I don't even know why he drinks.

I never asked.

"Nothing." Aya muttered in reply.

__

I never bothered you, Kudoh, so what gives you the right to pester me about this?

What gives you the right to sound like you care?

"It's not 'nothing' that makes someone like you drink, Aya. I know you. There's a reason." Yohji pressed, his eyes intent, his gaze too clear.

__

He sees too much.

I saw too little, only noticing the things I cared about when I lost them.

My parents, my sister .... my lover.

He gulped down more coffee, knowing he was dangerously close to talking, to trusting.

__

I must not trust. I can't afford to trust.

"It's none of your business." he spoke finally. _End of subject_, his tone added.

For a moment he was sure Yohji wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. Then the moment passed and the other man grinned lazily.

"I need a cigarette. I'll see you in the shop later."

*****

"Omi?"

"Yes, Ken?"

"Are you awake yet?"

"No, I'm sleep-talking."

"Oh."

"What did you want to ask?"

"Do you have morning-shift today?"

"Guess."

"Uhm ... you don't?"

"You guessed right."

"What do I win?"

"A kiss."

"Just one?"

"Just one for guessing right. The other ones are because I love you."

"Hmmm, I love you too."

*

"Have you noticed anything odd about Aya-kun recently?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Yohji-kun told me he was worried."

"Yohji's just seeing things."

"He *has* changed after we dealt with Schwarz."

"And Takatori. I think it's only natural. He doesn't live for revenge anymore. He can think of other things now."

"Like getting drunk?"

"Hey, we all went through that kind of thing. It's something you just try once in your life. It's fun for a while, then you discover it only gives you hang-overs and move on. Aya's just a bit later than most people."

"I never did it."

"You're special."

~tbc~


	6. part 6

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 6th may 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

__

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

I am no medical expert, so my speculations on the effects of the use of Gifts on the body are pure imaginative. Just so you know ; feel free to have another opinion.

**********

I wake up. With a head that pounds like I drunk way more than I did.

__

--Maybe it's an after-effect.

Is that supposed to be apology? That would be a first.

---My, my, someone sounds grumpy this morning.

-How about some breakfast? I'm hungry!

*I* am hungry you mean. And I feel like I'll get sick if I eat anything so I don't think breakfast's such a good idea.

--Now you see what alcohol does to you.

Oh, shut up, Brad! This is all your fault.

-I agree with Schu in this, Crawford. We all saw how much -or rather how little- he drunk before we left. It was nowhere near enough to hit him like this.

--An interesting side-effect of the switch then. I wonder what it means.

-I thought *Farfarello* was the one fascinated by pain.

---Very funny, chibi.

--Schuldich, if the way you feel is connected to my taking over your body I advise you try to eat something as soon as possible. 

My stomach growls, agreeing with Crawford's demand.

I know he called it 'advise' but all of us are aware it's nothing but an 'order'.

__

Well, Nagi, what would you like to eat?

-Cornflakes, with milk, please.

That doesn't sound too trying ; I think I can keep that down.

---Optimist. I bet you're going to be sick.

--Not now, Farfarello. If you can't keep quiet for a few moments, we'll lock you out again.

---I don't care. It made me feel bad. 

-Bad?

---Yes, like when I'm cutting myself or when I'm locked in the basement without anything to do.

--Fascinating.

We can discuss the various aspects of Farfarello's likes and dislikes some other time. Preferrably when I'm not eating, please.

--Sorry.

-Did you just apologize?

--No.

To my relief I manage to keep the cornflakes with milk where they belong ; inside my stomach.

I still don't feel very well though.

__

--Does it feel like that time when you over-extended your Gift?

A bit. Not quite the same though.

--Hmmmm.

Crawford ... what are you thinking? Come on, two know more than one.

-Four know more than one too. Unless Farf counts as a negative number.

---Har, har.

--I had Visions.

What?!

--When I was in your body. I had flashes of the possible future, but they were very vague.

Because there were so many factors of influence?

You can't live with a precog for so long without picking up some of his lingo.

__

--No. More like my Gift had gone very weak. Or like it had been strained too much.

And you had no visions before?

--None before or after. I thought my precognition was gone with my body.

-I read somewhere our Gifts are connected to both mental and physical characteristics.

---Hacking into Estet's secret files again, chibi? Tsk, tsk.

--So that might mean I still have part of my Gift. At the moment my mind connected with Schuldich's body, it tried to get to work again, only succeeding partially because Schuldich is a telepath, not a precognitive.

-Yet him being Gifted too meant there was *something* it could use. The report also stated there's a strong physical difference between the Gifted and normal people, but only a marginal one between the different Gifted.

Are you two saying I could become a full precog?

-Not without losing telepathy.

--And only if I would be in control of your body long enough. Then it might happen, yes. In theory. This is all pure speculation. 

-Estet would love to get their hands on us if they knew about this.

What a cheerful thought. Being a guinea pig for the rest of my life. No thanks.

---Don't worry, Schu. They're not going to do as much as lay a finger on you. 

--They think we're dead.

Do you remember anything more, Nagi?

-Not at the moment. I could try again.

--The risk is too high. They know yor methods ; earlier if you'd be caught, you'd only be punished. I could have talked to them to smooth things over. But now ...

I agree.

---Yes.

Farfarello?

---I know what it is to be studied, to be regarded only as an object. I have no wish to return to such a state. I'd rather be dead.

--So we're back to experimenting on our own.

-Careful experimenting.

Oh yay. What a fun prospect.

~tbc~


	7. part 7

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 13th may 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

_Schuldich's mindspeech_

_-Nagi's mindspeech_

_--Crawford's mindspeech_

_---Farfarello's mindspeech_

**********

_-I don't understand why it's not working. I'm putting every ounce of strength I have in it._

_Crawford, can't you be a little more precise in how you did it?_

_--I told you before ; it just happened._

_---When you saw the kitten._

_-An emotional outburst of power?_

_--Possibly. Estet has never really investigated the effect of emotions on our Gifts._

_Hardly surprising, considering to what lengths they went to reduce us to emotionless, obedient slaves. Those creeps!_

_--If Nagi is correct it will be impossible to do it at will._

_So you suggest we just give up?_

_--For the moment anyway._

_-I'm exhausted!_

_---I want to eat something!_

_Too tired to eat._

_--Farfarello may have a point, Schuldich. To rob yourself of nutrition after exerting your Gift in this way would not be advisable._

_-But we're out of groceries!_

_--Then we'll have to go shoppng._

Don't you hate it when someone knows everything better than you?

My body is quite loud in proclaiming it wants to lie down, the sooner the better, but no, I have to go shopping. Because the voices in my head tell me so.

Maybe the worst of it is not being able to tell anyone.

Earlier, when Crawford bugged me, I could talk to Nagi or Farf and vice versa.

They might not always have appreciated some nosy telepath barging in their room to whine about his trouble, might not have understood my complaints but they were there.

They heard me out, told me something to cheer me up or change my mood and that was that.

It was part of being Schwarz.

In exchange, they might visit me with their own problems. At which I would make fun of them, as was expected of me, so that they could get mad at me and forget about why they had been depressed in the first place.

An odd situation perhaps. It worked though. It worked perfectly.

Contemplating this distracts me enough to ignore the protests of my body as I walk it trough the store, methodically throwing food in my cart.

Nagi knows what to get and if he sneaks in a few items of his own, who can blame him?

Turning round a corner, I blindly dodge another shopper, not even noticing his face.

_-Kudoh! It's Kudoh you idiot!_

_---Balinese! Kill him kill him!_

_--The slut from Weiss._

I briefly wonder why Crawford sounds so vindictive ...

_-He thinks Kudoh has an eye on Fujimiya._

_--Aya has much better taste than *that*._

_---Cut up his pretty face!_

... before a flash in jade eyes warns me I'm about to be assaulted.

_Wonderful. Can't I even shop in peace? Why me? Why now?_

_-'No rest for the wicked'?_

_---God hates you._

"Schwarz!" he hisses as he grabs my throat. With his hands, fortunately for my odds of survival, not with his wire, though I see the watch containing it around his wrist.

_--Pretend to be an innocent, normal person! _

_But he's strangling me!_

_--If you use your Gift of speed, even if it probably won't harm the three of us, it would still draw attention. It will send tongues wagging ... Estet will hear._

"Help! He's crazy!" I flap my arms in a rather convincing imitation of a completely innocent passer-by who is attacked by some murderous madman.

Several people come to my aid, mainly personnel of the shop who'd rather not see one of their customers being molested. 

Ah well, I'm really not picky. As long as they save me, I don't care for their reasons.

Someone hands me a cup of coffee, while Balinese storms out of the shop, his eyes promising me I haven't seen the last of him. No one tries to stop him.

_-They're too smart to do that._

I decline the offer of informing the police, accept receiving the contents of my cart for free and finally am allowed to go home for some rest.

_-Weiss has seen us twice now._

_--Aya won't remember ; he was too far off._

_---Too drunk, you mean._

_One time would have been too much already. What if they tell Kritiker?_

_--It's highly likely they'd send Weiss to finish us._

_-I have been careful in wiping our trails but Bombay might uncover something. He's almost as good as I am and it's harder to hide than to find._

_I can handle them._

_--Not all four of them at once. Besides, Kritiker's security leaks. One mentioning of us not being dead in their database and all our efforts to hide from Estet would have been in vain._

_---We should strike at them now then. The sooner the better._

_--No._

_Because of your attachment to Abyssinian or because of some rational reason? _

_--Is a vision reason enough for you?_

_Yes._

_--Eat something. Take a good night's sleep. Go walking in the park tomorrow morning at 11._

_-Just when did you have that vision?_

_--Unimportant._

_---Let's eat! I'm hungry!_

~tbc~


	8. part 8

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th may 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

_Schuldich's mindspeech_

_-Nagi's mindspeech_

_--Crawford's mindspeech_

_---Farfarello's mindspeech_

in this case it's just _italics = _thoughts/images in the mind

This chapter mainly deals with Yohji and the afternath of his meeting with Schuldich. Hence there won't be much Schwarz in here ; they'll be there again next chapter. Sorry. 

**********

_Why did I allow myself to loose control like that?_

Yohji walked blindly, his feet carrying him to the flowershop while his mind was spinning.

_We're supposed to keep a low profile._

_No one is supposed to suspect I'm anything more than some florist._

_If anyone who knows me has seen me there ... _

Soft bells announced his entrance to the flowershop, their sound for once not drowned by the fangirls. Aya looked up briefly, ignoring him as always.

_Like he still has the right to look down on his nose._

_Like he's not been out even more than me the past weeks, making a total mess of himself._

"You're back quickly, Yohji-kun!" Omi called from the backroom. "Did you get everything that was on my list?"

"Where's Ken?" Yohji asked.

_He's supposed to share Aya's shift but I don't see him anywhere._

_And I have seen Schwarz around here ... what if they're here for revenge?_

_What if they snatched Ken?_

_I should have strangled that redhaired psycho rather than allowing him to get off so easily!_

Omi walked back in, carrying a bunch of red, clipped roses. "Out making deliveries I think. Why?" He deposited the flowers on Aya's table, turning his full attention to Yohji. "Is something the matter, Yohji-kun? You look worried."

"Do you have a list of adresses?" Yohji demanded.

"Yes, here. But what - "

Omi stared at the shut door. "What's going on? Aya-kun?"

Aya shrugged, not even taking his eyes of the arrangement he was working on.

"What's wrong with everybody recently?!?" Omi sighed, hoping Ken would be back soon. He'd probably be able to talk Yohji into doing some work, meaning he and Ken could take some time for themselves. He started to smile as he ran over the possibilities in his head.

*****

Ken whistled cheerfully as he rode back to the Koneko. It was a perfect day ; sunny but not too hot. _Maybe me and Omi can go for a walk in the park later. My shift's over in half an hour ..._

"Hi everybody! I'm back!" 

Omi greeted him with a bright smile that told him that if there hadn't been another person present he'd be in Ken's arms right now. Ken smiled back.

"Is Yohji back yet?" he asked.

Omi shook his head. "No. That is ... he came running in like he had seen a ghost, demanded to know your route and took off again. I didn't see him drop off any groceries."

"Odd." Ken agreed. "But anyway, are you done yet? I thought we could maybe - "

"No." Aya stated calmly. "There's too much work left to be done to go slacking off now."

Omi looked disappointed. "But Aya-kun - "

"I said 'no'! Get back to work!" Aya snarled, glaring at him.

"I'll help you, Omi." Ken offered. "That way it won't take too long."

"Thank you, Ken-kun!" Omi beamed at him.

*****

_' ... he came running in like he had seen a ghost ... '_

_' ... like he had seen a ghost ... '_

_' ... a ghost ... '_

_Can it be?_

Aya stared blindly at the arrangement he would normally have finished half an hour ago.

_Maybe I'm seeing too much in this but ..._

_Omi was right ; Yohji looked seriously upset._

_The only time I've seen him looking like that was when he had run into that woman who looked so much like his previous partner._

_He was convinced she was dead._

_I was convinced *they* were dead._

_He was wrong, was I wrong as well?_

_Can it be that somehow, they have survived?_

_That he lives but has kept that fact hidden from me?_

_Can it be that I never meant to him what he meant to me?_

That thought, more than any other, made him feel sick to his stomach. 

_I had everything perfectly sorted out ; he was dead because I failed to protect him so I had the right to lay ruin to my life. _

_I had the right to drown my grief, to waste myself away._

_Because I had nothing left to live for._

_Was it all a lie then?_

*****

"Aya's a real slave-driver." Omi moaned as he sadly looked at the clock.

"Yeah, and he hardly does anything himself." Ken nodded.

"Are you sure? Normally he works harder and faster than any of us." Omi frowned.

"Not today." Ken shook his head.

"I don't think I'm up to that walk to the park you promised me to go watch the sun set."

"Never mind, love. We can go tomorrow morning and make it a picnic." Ken proposed.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Ken-kun!"

Aya told himself he wasn't envious of his teammate's happiness. Deep inside though he knew that this might be a lie too

~tbc~

authoress' note

From 16th july to 16th august I will not be able to get on-line. This means I will not be able to update any of my stories during that period. (Neither will I be able to read any fanfiction ;_;). I am very, very sorry for this and hope you'll still want to read my stories when I get back.

Crawford : I foresee a lot of people complaining about this.

Farfarello : Heehee, waiting with updates for ages hurts God!

Anyway, if you have taken the trouble to read this and if there's some pairing or theme you'd like me to write, feel free to let me know. I can't promise I'll actually write your request, but I'll definitely think about it. 

Schuldich : I will check that! ^_^


	9. part 9

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th may 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

__

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

**********

I hate parks. I really do. People are always so loud in them, like they're the only ones around.

__

- They're loud only to you ; because you're a telepath.

I know, but that doesn't make me like this place any better.

-- I already told it was necessary to come here this morning. So stop whining.

Ah yes, Crawford's mysterious vision, the only reason I'm here and not still in bed.

__

-- Turn left at the next crossroads.

If you say so ...

-- This is important, Schuldich!

If that is so, then why do you keep so silent about it? Why don't you tell me what's going to happen instead of just ordering me around? It might help, you know.

- Us.

Excuse me?

- You said 'tell *me* what's going to happen' but me and Farfarello are in this too.

-- Turn left, now! You'll understand soon enough. Stop questioning me ; it's not the right time for that at this moment.

--- Will it ever be?

My agreeing with Farfarello's remark doesn't keep me from obeying. I walk in the direction Crawford indicated, which, according to a small sign, leads to the picnic-lawn.

I remember having been there once during the Cherry Blossom-festival.

__

-- I have been here once with Aya too.

Crawford's voice sounds a bare whisper. It surprises me and I think the others are taken aback by this sudden change in tone as well.

I can't help but wonder if he did it on purpose, to manipulate us.

__

- Crawford ... why did you brought us here?

--- Bombay and Siberian are here.

- What future have you seen for us?

--- To kill the Weiss?

- To live a normal life away from Estet and all those who would use us?

To get killed? You *knew* they were going to be here, didn't you?

-- Yes, I did. We need them to survive. We have to convince them not to tell on us. That's the only way we can be sure Estet won't try to track us down.

- In other words ; we're here to fix *your* stupid mistake.

-- There's more. I have told you from the start the fates of Weiss and Schwarz were interwoven. Our death apparently did not end that bond.

Crawford ...

--- They noticed us! Do something!

"Schwarz!" Siberian's voice drips with anger, his eyes telling me I'd be dead if looks could kill. He stands in front of his blond companion, protecting him from evil me.

"But ... but you *died*!" Bombay brushes him aside, looking at me wide-eyed.

"It's nice seeing you again too." I nod friendly.

"Prepare to die!" Siberian steps forward. "I don't know how you escaped fate, but I intend to fix it. People like you don't deserve to live."

I back off. I really don't feel like starting a fight in a public place like this. On the other hand, I have no wish to die at Siberian's hands either.

"Ken, wait! Let him talk!" Bombay sounds sincere, like he really wants to hear me out and give me a chance. He puzzles me, like he always has. Though his softness comes in handy today.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your date, but ... "

Crawford gives me the words to say, the words that will give us access to opportunities for a better future. The words to mainpulate these children that were our enemies.

" ... I need your help."

"What?!?" Siberian's jaw drops. "You ... you ... "

"Ken," Bombay softly pulls at his sleeve ", let's take him back to the flowershop."

"You can't be serious! You'll betray our secret location to - "

"I know the place, Siberian." I interrupt him. "We knew for a long time."

Bombay frowns, not too happy to hear this. "Where are your friends?"

"It's a long story. And I'm not going to tell it more than one time." I reply.

Bombay nods. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

Siberian sputters a bit, but agrees in the end.

"You can call me 'Omi' by the way, Schuldich-san." Bombay says.

__

-- He's suspiciously friendly.

- He's an idiot!

--- He's rather cute I think.

- ...... Right.

--- Like some sweet, fluffy kitten you can cuddle with and -

Farfarello, we get the point, okay? No need to elaborate.

"I'm Ken." Siberian mumbles, after an encouraging look from Bombay.

__

--- Omi.

Huh?

--- His name is Omi.

~tbc~


	10. part 10

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th june 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

_Schuldich's mindspeech_

_-Nagi's mindspeech_

_--Crawford's mindspeech_

_---Farfarello's mindspeech_

**********

Silence.

I have spilled my story, most of it and edited slightly, in the kitchen of the Weiss household, under the enjoyment of some coffee Omi made us.

I took his word for it that he didn't put any poison in my mug. Well, that and Crawford's assurance. He even offered me a biscuit, as a peace-offering for Balinese's hostility I think.

I refused ; I loathe those dry, tasteless things.

"Well, I think we should consult with Manx." Omi suggests finally.

Ken nods.

_- Good dog._

_-- Nagi!_

_- What?_

_-- Mind your language a little. You're talking about one of our potential saviors here._

_- He still acts like Bombay's lapdog. It's disgusting._

_--- You're wrong, Nagi._

_- Who asked you for your opinion?_

_--- Siberian can't be a dog because he loves the kitten. Everyone knows dogs hate cats._

"Is something amusing you, Schuldich?"

Why yes, Balinese, you are. 

If our lifes wouldn't depend on you bearing with me that is.

"Farfarello said something."

He snorts incredulously but doesn't ask any further.

It seems he's smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Anyway, I think Aya's the one who should decide what we are going to do about you. He's our leader, not you." Balinese glares at Omi.

I hear Farfarello growl, while Omi looks uncomfortable and Ken kicks Balinese under the table, hissing something like "Not in front of *him* you idiot". He's probably talking about me.

My eyes wander over to where Aya is sitting, his face as usual an expressionless mask.

The relationship between him and Crawford is one of the things I edited away in my story, which means that Balinese might think Aya still hates us for protecting Takatori, while we in fact know better. Aya will take us in, if only for Crawford's sake.

Or, if he doesn't, I can blackmail him into changing his mind.

_-- Don't even *consider* that._

_Why not? If he's being a cold bastard, why can't I?_

_-- He'd kill you._

_Assuming he could, which I highly doubt but still, even if he could, I don't think he ever would. Not when he knows that by killing me he'd kill you too._

_--- Don't be so sure, Schu. He's the type to cut his losses and go on._

_- Sure, Farf. That's why he was drinking when we first saw him. That's why he was obsessed with killing Takatoris. _

_--- His sister wasn't lost. Crawford was. *Her* memory he tried to keep alive, Crawford's he tried to drown. Can't you see the difference?_

"This decision concerns all of Weiss." Aya speaks up. "Therefore Weiss has to decide about this as a whole." I smirk at Balinese's disappointed expression.

"Want me to leave the room for a moment?" I offer, before anyone can *demand* my doing that.

"I'll say to your face right now that I don't trust you." Balinese spats. "I vote against."

"I think everyone deserves a second chance. And I'd never turn anyone away to fall into the hands of an organisation like Estet." Omi shakes his head.

Farfarello makes a purring noise.

If he was a cat, I bet he'd be grinding his furry head against Omi's legs.

_- As I said before : disgusting._

_I think it's kind of cute. _

Ken's up next. No one's surprised at his agreeing with Omi.

Nagi produces an odd sound, I assume it's meant to imitate some sort of doggy whine.

_- Hey!_

_--- Schuldich is right ; you're terrible at imitating animal noises._

Two votes in favor, one against, one unspoken so far.

"Aya?" Omi looks pleadingly.

Balinese and Ken exchange a glare, but for once, they don't try to kick eachother under table.

"They ... he can stay."

Aya rises and walks out of the door before anyone can stop him.

Balinese gasps, while Omi smiles shyly at Ken.

"Come on, Yohji, cheer up! Think of it as an extra pair of hands in the household! That means more time for you to laze around." Ken tries.

"That is not a subject to joke about, Ken." Yohji hisses. He slams the door as he leaves.

"Oh, and I'm a 'he' not an 'it'." I grin, to take the sting out of that correction. It wouldn't do to upset Omi's dear Kenken after all. 

~tbc~


	11. part 11

Legacy 

Warnings/notes : AU, shifting first (Schuldich) and third pov, Schwarz has died (hence the AU-warning) except for Schuldich, Weiss is still alive, Schuldich/Yohji, Crawford/Aya, Ken/Omi and Yohji/Aya may show up, Farfarello + Omi seems to have crept in ^^;.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 23rd june 2003, by Misura

Key : (I had another one, but ff.net messed it up so this is a fix.)

__

Schuldich's mindspeech

-Nagi's mindspeech

--Crawford's mindspeech

---Farfarello's mindspeech

Chapter note : All references to Farfarello's past experiences at Estet or elsewhere are non-canon based and may even contradict his canon-past (I'm not that well-versed in it)

**********

"Who of you am I talking to now, actually?" Manx inquires. She sounds a little sharp.

Crawford has been instructing me what to say to her, based on his grand vision I assumed. 

__

-- I had that vision days ago. My memory isn't *that* good. Though I'm flattered you seem to think so highly of me, you ought to be more realistic.

You do realize telling me this undermines my respect for you even more, don't you?

- Did you have any to begin with then? You sure hid it well.

"You're talking to them now, aren't you?" 

__

--- Creepy lady. Make her go away!

-- Control yourself, Farfarello! She's only a *normal* woman from Kritiker.

- You can leave off the 'only', Crawford. I read her file too, remember?

"Are you still working as a team?"

__

--- MAKEherGOAWAY!

-- Schuldich! Can you lend a hand here. I think we need to -

- Lock him out now! Before he spoils this for all of us!

I'll try to -

"I am asking you something." Her voice breaks my concentration.

__

Perhaps I ...

- Where is he? Don't tell me he's ...

-- I did not foresee this.

... should have ...

- Farfarello! Come back!

... taken the time to ...

-- No good can come of this.

... explain some things a bit better to her.

It's dark when I open my eyes. I try opening them again but it doesn't change what I see.

Two lights float towards me.

__

- Schuldich .... I was afraid it would be you.

-- The odds that he will voluntarily release control of your body are very slim.

Why can't I see you anymore?

- Our bodies are dead. Why keep their images?

-- It felt more right to visualize like this.

- That's not important right now. We have to do something about Farfarello.

-- We *could* try to push him out all together.

What's the 'but'?

-- It's your body, Schuldich. Do you really want to find out if the three of us might be able to take it over at any time by bundling our strength?

.....

- Schuldich?

I need to think about it.

****[change to third pov/past tense]****

"Schuldich?"

Manx frowned. Something had changed about the german in front of her, something subtle in the way he sat. 

Something in the way he looked at her, with one eye narrowed to a slit while the other was wide open. She felt threatened yet at the same time she sensed fear in his one-eyed stare.

She swallowed hard as she realized what that might mean.

"F-farfarello?" 

He snarled at her and bolted to the door.

She jumped up and followed him, afraid of what might happen if he got his hands on a knife or anything else sharp enough to do harm.

*

"Would you like some toast, Ken-kun?" Omi offered, nervously fluttering around in the kitchen. He had already chased away Aya and Yohji with his behavior, but Ken felt obliged to stay and prove he was made of sterner stuff.

"Sounds delicious." He only hoped Omi wouldn't burn it again, like his last three attempts.

Omi smiled and nodded happily.

Ken sighed. "Stop being so nervous, love. Manx is a sensible, nice person. I'm sure the talk will go just fine. Geez, by the way you act, I'm almost starting to wonder if I ought to be jealous of Schuldich for having you care so much for him."

Omi giggled. "Don't be silly, Ken-koi."

Before Ken could reply the door opened.

They heard a female voice scream.

~tbc~


End file.
